iHelp You Freddie and Mattie
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Carly and Freddie have been married for 5 years when a fight comes along. Freddie along with their daughter, Mattie, leave Carly. Who will they turn to in their time of need? Seddie/Creddie Rated T for Language and violence. Complete, but possible sequel. You can decide!
1. Chapter 1-The Fight

Okay! I know people are wondering what I am doing creating another story when I have one in progress, but I had this idea for a very long time and decided I should write and see what you think!

Chapter One - The Fight (Freddie Point of View)

"Carly stop yelling at me when I did nothing wrong!" I yelled at my wife, Carly.

"Why? I know that you totally your fault!" she yelled at me, pointing her finger.

Well you are proubley wondering what she is complaining about, but well it is kinda HER fault and she is blaming me for it. Well it started when Carly and I decided that our daughter should join a dance team. So she joined and then Carly decided that her baby was growing up too fast, she tried to make me go to the studio where the dance lessons took place at and go ask the teacher if she could quit. Well when I went there, the dance teacher said that she could not quit, so I went home and told Carly. That is where we are now.

"Fredward! IF you would of been nicer to the teacher, I would have my daughter here right now and she would hang with me," she said.

"Our daughter, Carly. not just yours," I said.

"I am her mother and I respect that!" she yelled at me. Great more yelling.

"I think we need to take a break," I said, calmly.

"WHAT?" she said.

"I am going to a hotel with Our daughter so she can be a safe environment," I said leaving the room.

"So you are just going to leave then?" she asked coming after me.

"Yeah, me and Mattie are going somewhere safe," I said packing a few things for my daughter.

"So you are just going to leave then?" she asked.

"Yep," I said as I made my way to our room and packed all my things that I have. Basically a few Penny Tees and a pair of jeans. that is all Carly would let me have when we moved here last year. she said that her things were more important than mine, so she threw my good cloths in the dumpster behind BushWell.

"You just can't leave me," she said beginning to cry. Crying isn't going to work this time.

I grabbed my electronics, the iCarly DVDs that I made after iCarly ended when we went to collage, a few toys for Mattie and got the bags and went out the door. I threw the bags in the trunk of my car and got in the driver's side.

"Freddie please come back," Carly said sweetly.

"Not happening bitch," I said as I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the city.

I got to Mattie's dance studio and explained everything to her teacher. I grabbed Mattie and put her in her car seat. Then we began the drive away from Carly and hell.

"Daddy where we going?" Mattie asked me.

"We are going on a road trip," I lied. Well I was a road trip to where we were going.

"Can we get food?" she asked.

"There is a burger place coming up okay?" I said to her and she nodded.

Mattie and I ate and we began the trip to where I was taking us. I finally go to the place and pulled into the driveway. I grabbed Mattie and we went to the door. I rang the bell.

"Coming!" I heard the person say. I minute later, the door opened. "Fr..Freddie?"

-To be Continued! what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2-The Arrival

Chapter 2- The Arrival (Freddie Point of View)

_"Fr..Freddie?"_

"Yep it is me," I said to her.

"But why here? Not a motel or something or maybe here is an idea, your own home!" she said to me.

"Sam you have to help me and Mattie," I said. I knew how much Sam loved Mattie, like she was her own.

"Fine, come in and sit in the dining room," she said moving out of the door way going inside.

When we got inside, Sam's house was amazing and there was nothing on the floor except it looked like a broken dish or dishes in the kitchen. Sam told me to put Mattie on the couch and she turned on _Handy Manny_ for her to watch. we got into the dining room. We sat down.

"Okay Freddie you are in my home," she said.

I told her about the huge fight we had just had hours ago and she nodded along like she knew what was going to happen.

"Does she know that your here?" she asked looking at the stairs.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well Brad and I just recently broke-up after a fight we had and he is upstairs packing to go to your house," she said in a whisper.

"Well you can say that you are babysitting Mattie and I can go get dinner or something," I said and she nodded.

I kissed Mattie on the forehead and left just as I head Brad said, "Well Bitch things are out of the place you call home, but I call I hell."

If Brad hurts my only good thing in life, I will be shattered.

* * *

(Sam's Point of View)

"Brad get out!" I yelled at him.

"Why? I know you are hiding something!" he yelled at me.

"Brad just shut your face!" I yelled at hi. Then I heard Mattie cry. Great.

"What is Benson's kid doing here?" he asked as he followed me.

"I am babysitting!" I said picking Mattie up.

"Put the baby down," he said sternly.

I knew what was going to happen. I put Mattie down.

"Good girl," he said as he carried me to the bathroom.

"Brad please don't do this," I said in a whimper.

"Not happening," he said as he put me in the bath tub. Then left the room. He came back and slapped me across the face, back and stomach. Time to come up with a lie before her really hurts me. He will usually calm down.

"Brad don't hurt your baby," I said.

"Well that is new news," he said as he grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw it over my head. That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

(Freddie Point of View)

When I pulled up Brad's car was gone along with the door. What a wazbag. I walked inside an Mattie was stuffed in a box in the kitchen and Sam was no where in sight.

"Where is Aunt Sam?" I asked Mattie as I picked her up.

She pointed upstairs so I walked up there. I looked in all the rooms and when I got the bathroom I out Mattie down and told her to sit on the step or go watch TV. She went and sat on the steps, sucking her thumb.

I walked carefully into the bathroom. Sam was in the tub, bleeding out of her head and she was out of it. Our first day and Brad ruined it!

"Sam?" I asked her.

"Fr... Fr.. Freddie is that you or Brad cause if I see him I am going to kick his ass!" she yelled.

"Sam calm down," I grabbed my pear phone and called an ambulance. Brad won this round but I feel like he will be back, this time for Mattie and I.

-What do you think? Review!


	3. Chapter 3-Carly and Brad Find Out

Chapter 3- Carly and Brad Find Out

(Carly Point of View) The Next Day

I am standing in my sweats when I hear my door bell. I hope it is Freddie and my daughter. I miss them already. I go to the door and Brad is standing there. Great this is all I need right now.

"Hey Carly where is Mattie?" he asked right away. Damn it!

"With Freddie," I said.

"No he isn't," he said walking in.

"What?" I said as I closed the door.

"Yeah, Mattie is at my house, well Sam's," he said.

"I know where he is now, that little..." I was cut off by Brad asking:

"Wait do you know that she I there?"

"N, why would he go there?" I ask.

"Well I came down the stairs after a big fight me and Sam had and I saw Mattie was on the couch," he said.

"That little lying bitch!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I think that we have to do something," he said.

"What though," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I know that he is at the hospital because well I kinda hurt Sam," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, carried her to the bathroom and hit her. then she told me that she was having my baby and I dropped a shampoo bottle on here head," he said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well then I left the scene," he said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Well Sam saw me and she know where I am, so I have to go in hiding, but we can do something before that," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Get me a pencil and paper," he said.

* * *

(Freddie Point of View) At the hospital

Mattie and I were in the waiting room. They had to give her stitches and possibly a cast. I felt bad, I mean if I would of never left she would be here right now and we would be laughing and drinking when Mattie is in her nap. Mattie was sleeping on my lap when a doctor and a police officer came to me.

"Are you Mr. Benson?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Was the body the same way when the paramedics go there?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Okay another one, we need to check you daughter to make sure the attacker did nothing to her," the doctor said. I nodded and the officer picked up Mattie up and carried her down the hall way.

"Doctor can I see Sam?" I asked and she nodded.

I wen to the room that they told me and when I got there, she was in her bed eating ham. Things never change.

"Sam," I said knocking on the door.

"Freddie what is happening?" she asked.

"Brad attacked you," I said.

"Damn," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, where is Mattie?" she asked.

"They have to make sure that nothing is wrong with her," I sais.

A doctor came in, "Okay, Samantha, there is now harm done and no issues with the baby."

"Wait what?" she asked.

"Did you now know you were having a baby? because the father is someone called Brad Smith. do you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah we dated for a while," she said.

"You are about 5 weeks and a few days," the doctor said and left the room.

"Sam," I said calmly.

"That bastard! He did that to me in my sleep!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah me and Brad never did that!" she said.

"Let me get a doctor," I said before leaving the room.

* * *

(Brad Point of View)

"There this is how we are going to do it," I said showing Carly the plan.

"Wait we have to go disguise ourselves as homeless people and go knocking on the door?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Brad that is retarded," she said.

"Why? Do you have a better plan?" I asked.

"Yes we have to break in and steal something and leave a ransom," she said.

"That plan is way better!" I said standing up.

"What should we steal?" she asked.

"We are going to steal the only thing that is important to her right now. Mattie," I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Faze One

**Chapter 4 -Faze One**

(Freddie Point of View)-4 Days Later

"Okay Sam, you are home after that incident," I said as Sam sat on the couch.

"Yeah whatever," she said.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" I asked her going to the kitchen.

"Just never leave me okay?" she said.

"Okay," I said coming back to the living room and handing Mattie a Sippy cup full of juice.

"Daddy, I tired," Mattie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, Sam I ill take her up and I will make you a sandwich," I said and she nodded.

I took Mattie up and put her in her playpen in the guest room that Sam put us in. I put her in and read her a book and she instantly fell asleep. I went back downstairs to see Sam laying on the couch humming to herself.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, I made rad mad before he left by telling him that I was pregnant and here I am pregnant," she said, quietly.

"It's okay," I said.

"No it's not!" she said getting up and walking to the window.

"Sam, maybe you-" I was cut off by her covering her mouth pointing.

"What?" I asked.

"Brad is here!" she yelled.

"Well I am here, so make it look like I am here to pick up Mattie or something," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I went up the stairs and heard Brad stomp his feet.(The Door is still gone.)

(Sam's Point of View)

"Brad get out!" I yelled.

"Not happening," Brad yelled back.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Not happening! Where's the baby?" he asked.

"What Baby?" I asked.

"Mattie," he said.

"Sleeping someplace," I said.

"I will have to go look then," he said.

"When did you get me pregnant?" I asked.

"Oh, you were sleeping so I kind did that to you when you were sleeping," he said.

"For that, Bastard, get out of my house!" I yelled and slapped him.

"Oh, wrong idea there," he said.

Oh, no. I was in trouble now.

* * *

(Carly Point of view)

I was in my house waiting for Brad to come home. He left about 4 hours ago, and he never came back.

Well you are wondering what her is doing over there. Well he is finding out what room that Freddie and Mattie are staying in and then later we are going to sneak in and get Mattie. Then Sam and Brad will get back together and then Freddie, Mattie and I will go back to our happy family. I hope this plan works.

My front door opened and in walked Brad. He looked pretty happy. Yes faze one done!

"Brad?" I asked.

"Faze 2 is a go," he said.


	5. Chapter 5- Faze Two

**Chapter 5 -Faze 2**

(Sam Point of View) A Day Later

Well a door guy came and fixed the door and made sure that Brad couldn't take it off the hinges. Freddie decided that he would stay and guard me, along with Mattie, to make sure that Brad stayed away. I knew that Brad would come back now that he knew Freddie and Mattie were here. I was scared shitless.

"Sam it is getting pretty late, you should go to bed," Freddie said to me.

"I'm Scared Freddie," I said.

"I know," he said walking over to me from the front window.

"Freddie, I am really scared, I mean-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. Freddie's lips.

* * *

Brad Point of View

Carly and I were waiting outside of Sam's. There was one light on- the bathroom. Sam possibly was up sick with the damn baby on the way. good for her. She can do whatever she wanted to do it.

"Carly, what are you doing?" I asked her. She had her phone and was calling someone.

"The pizza place, being evil makes me hungry," she said.

"No, " I took the phone off of her and put it in my pocket.

"Geez how long does it take to be sick?" she asked.

"Carly you were pregnant once," I said in a 'duh' tone.

We waited a while later and the light was still on. It was 3 AM! I told Carly to stay there, and I looked in the window. It was a night light for Mattie. Mattie was sleeping. I opened the window and snuck in. I grabbed Mattie and left the note in the play pen where Mattie slept. She started to stir, so I calmed her and climbed back out the window. I closed the window and Carly looked at us. She took the sleeping baby and she went to the car. She strapped he in and we left.

Now Freddie knows not to mess with Brad!

* * *

Freddie Point of View

I woke to feel Sam's arms, tightly wrapped around me. We made out for a goo while last night and here we are now wrapped in each others arms. I knew Sam was awake because she was trying to escape the mess of sheets and arms.

"Freddie, let me up," she said.

I let her up and she ran to the bathroom. I went to the hallway and Sam caught up with me. I pressed my ear against Mattie's door and heard that she was still sleeping and turned to find Sam's lips against mine again. That was amazing when she kissed me.

We went to the kitchen and made Pancakes, bacon and ham for breakfast. Sam decided that she should go get Mattie so she went to go get her.

I was cooking bacon when I heard Sam yell: "Mattie's Gone!"

**A/N- So what do you think? Let me know what should happen now?**

**Should I do and entire chapter with Sam and Freddie looking for Mattie or a chapter with Brad and Carly with Mattie? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Perfect Family

** I gave the idea of what point of view this chapter should be done in, so I decided that Mattie should be the one. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 6- Brad, Carly, and Mattie; the Perfect Family

Mattie Point of View

I have no idea where I am. I thought of Daddy and aunt Sam looking for me. Maybe Daddy will make me those pancakes he told me about before I went to bed. Or maybe I was dreaming. I don't know. Then I saw mommy.

"Brad are you are you sure we should of did that?" she asked a man.

"Dammit Carly, yes we did," the man said. He said a naughty word!

"Not in front of Mattie," Mommy said. She looked me.

"We woke Mattie," the man said.

I wish daddy was here and he would take care of me. I miss him so much right now. That man and my mommy put me in a chair and threw some weird thing at me.

"Now Mattie this is a Pop-tart, eat it," the man said.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. The man got mad and left. Mommy came in and gave me a cracker and she fixed my hair.

It was bedtime, so the man and mommy took me to bed. It was weird though. It was a actual big girl bed. Mommy lied beside me and the man was watching the door.

"Shit!" he said.

"What?" mommy asked.

"The cops found us!" he said.

**A/N**

** I know this is short! I just got home and I had to finish this for you guys. ****The next chapter will be longer and we will see what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7-iFind Mattie

**This chapter is Sam's point of view. This chapter was taken place during the last one.**

iHelp You Freddie and Mattie

Chapter 7-iFind Mattie

(Sam's point of view)

"What do you mean she is gone?" Freddie asked me as I shook the blankets in Mattie's playpen.

"She's gone Freddie!" I said, looking under the playpen.

Freddie took me in his arms. Why is not worried if his daughter is missing? I love the little thing to pieces even though she is not my daughter. I cried into his shoulder and I heard him begin to sob.

"We have to find her," he said. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

We called the cops and they told us they will do what they could. They came to the house. Then they asked Freddie and me questions.

"Okay Miss. Puckett, why did you go into Mattie's room?" the officer asked me.

"To wake her for breakfast. She went to bed early, so I didn't want her to sleep too much longer," I said. Freddie held my hand.

"What did you realize when you walked into her room?" the officer asked Freddie.

"Um, she as this pink bear with her all the time, it was on the floor when it was in her playpen when she went to bed," Freddie said.

"We will search the perimeter and ask other neighbors if they saw anything, until then, we will keep in touch," the officer said getting up.

"That is all you can do? I mean go arrest some ass or I will!" I said.

"You can't talk to officers like that," the officer said.

"I got her," Freddie said, hugging me.

The rest of the day, the officers asked us questions and asks neighbors and I could tell Freddie was getting restless. I heard him cursing in the bathroom when I was walking by it when the I was following an officer to Mattie's room. I felt bad for him.

Me and the officer got to the room and the officer started to look at the window and see how the person could of got up on the second floor. Then I heard someone on the radio tell the officer they found footprints or something outside the window. The officer ran out and was talking to someone.

Freddie came in and walked over to me and held me in his arms.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What am I going to tell Carly?" Freddie said.

"Wait was Carly mad at you when you took Mattie when you left?" I asked looking at him.

"Was Brad mad when I started staying here?" he asked.

"Carly and brad stole Mattie," we said in ushion.

We told the officers, and Freddie told them his old address and the cops flew out of there. Freddie and I stayed and we looked at the phone waiting for the call that said they found her.

"So you are having a baby?" Freddie said.

"Yeah from Brad the damn liar," I said.

"I know," he said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"You and Carly are still legally married," I said.

"All I have to do is get Carly's signature and then we are done," he said.

"Then where will you go?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"Well I have an idea," he said, his head coming closer to me.

The phone rang.

"Dammit," he said,picking up the phone. He talked to the person on the other side. "They found Mattie. They are taking her to the hospital to make sure they did nothing to her. Also the officer told me to tell you that Carly said for you are a bitch and to go rot in hell."

"Well back at her," I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Mattie," I said.

"What about..." he trailed off. I knew what he wanted, but not now, maybe later.

"Later," I said.

He grabbed his coat and we walked out into the world.

**A/N- We are almost done with this story! Maybe if you guys are into it and sequel? Where Sam, Freddie,Mattie and that baby that is Brad's are a family? The ups and downs?**

** Let me know in a PM or a review!**


	8. Chapter 8- The End

This is the final chapter and I am still deciding if you guys are up for a Sequel. Let me know!

Chapter 8-We Found You

(Freddie Point of View)

Sam and I were at the hospital, in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Mattie. I knew that once we got her back, she way be scared. I knew that. Sam and I have been captured by Nora 2 times over the years, so we knew what it felt like to be captured.

Sam was laying on my shoulder looking at the TV playing the evening news. Of course, Mattie's story had to come on, and Sam looked away. I knew this was hard for her, but I understood what she felt when she realized that Mattie was gone.

"Mr. Benson and Miss. Puckett please follow me," a doctor said.

"Well, please tell me she is alright," Sam said as we caught up with the doctor.

"She is traumatized, but she'll live," he said as he opened a door.

Mattie was laying on a bed and she was watching cartoons. She was giggling. Sam ran over to her and was whispering something to her. Mattie looked okay.

Mattie could go home after we signed her out. Sam sat in the back of my car with her and played with her hair and they giggled. I knew everything was okay, but tomorrow I have to go and get Carly's signature and she would become a Shay instead of a Benson.

That night Sam slept in Mattie's room on the floor next to her playpen. Sam was really protecting her.

I was at the station in a phone conference with Carly. Sam had one with Brad, but they had to write to each other because of the abuse Sam face with Brad.

"Please tell them it was a misunderstanding," Carly begged.

"Nope, you gt yourself into this one," I said looking at Carly.

"Let me go," she told the officer and he shook his head.

"Carly sign this and I can leave and you can go to hell," I said as I slid the divorce papers threw the slot to the officer that handed them to Carly. She read over them and after a few minutes signed the papers and handed threw the slot.

I left and found Sam in the waiting area, crying. I went over and rubbed her back.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I am just stressed and stuff," she said.

"Sam, please tell me that he did not say anything mean to you," I said.

"Oh, fine. He told me to go die in a hole and kill the baby," she said, sadly.

"Don't worry. Me, you and Mattie are getting out of Seattle and going someplace safe. Like I don't know where, where ever you want to go," I told her.

Sam's Point of View

4 months Later

I told Freddie that I wanted to move to New York. I heard they had a safe neighborhood and Freddie and I went to tour it while Mattie went to Mrs. Benson's for the weekend. Mrs. Benson told us not funny business when we were there. We told her not to worry, I was already pregnant with Brad's baby. She looked shocked at first, but then she thought it would be wonderful to have another baby close to her.

Freddie and I were on the plane coming home after the weekend in New York.

"So, Sam," Freddie said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well me and you when we officially move to the new house, we can maybe get married," he said looking at me.

"We should wait till I am not so fat," I said, motioning to my belly. Over the past few months, I have gotten big, but Freddie said that I was adorable.

"I told you, you look adorable." See what I mean!?

"Well I hate being pregnant and as soon as this one comes, I am going on the pill," I grumbled

"Welcome to Seattle!" a way to cheerful lady said to her husband in front of us.

When we got to Mrs. Benson's there were things everywhere. Mattie was sitting on the couch and she had a cracker. Mrs. Benson was no where in sight.

"Mom?" Freddie hollered. He picked Mattie up and we walked the hallway to where we heard a vacuum running.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," we said together.

"So, are you going there?" she asked.

"Yeah, we leave Friday," Freddie said as he sat on a chair in the room.

Freddie and Mrs. Benson began a conversation and I took Mattie to the living room.

"Aunt Sam?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where is mommy?" she asked.

"I am going to be your mommy," I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, as soon as daddy and I go to the court house and make it official, you are mine little daughter," I said as I hugged her.

"Ready?" Freddie asked as he come out of the room where Mrs. Benson was.

"Yeah, Mattie what do you tell Grandma?" I asked Mattie.

"Thank you Grandma," Mattie said.

"Bye little Angel," she replied, waving.

We left then. Mattie became my daughter on the Wednesday of the week we were leaving. Well I have no idea what to to expect in New York, so wish me luck.

**Well there was the last chapter. I hope you guys want to read a sequel and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**iCarlyVictoriousFan**


End file.
